Kyo's Life
by Animefreak48554
Summary: Kyo is given a new life for a year. Is his new life better? What will happen to him after the year? Warning: Spanking, maybe other things. Not to sure right now.
1. My Life

What a life. To grow up in this house. I do not even know if he will ever let me go. Will I be able to run around outside like other 7 year olds can. Can I go to a school that I want to go too? I do not think I can. I am just the Cat.

Your just the Cat. No one likes you.

That statement could not have been more true then it was. No one really liked me as much as they put up with me. There is only one person that really liked me, and they do not live on Sohmas property anymore. I miss that Dog so much right now. My mother give me up to the head of the house a few weeks ago. I have been beaten into submission. That is how he likes me. Yes or No sir. When he ask I have to jump. When I do not, he takes this belt off that he wears and reminds me who I am and who he is. My life is always going to be lonely.

* * *

* 8 years old*

"You really thought it was a good idea?"

"No sir. I am sorry." I said

"This little temper of yours that you get in front of family ends tonight Kyo. I am going to belt you hard tonight. I do not want another incident like this again."

"Please sir. I am sorry." I tried to reason with him but I pushed to far tonight. I was so upset and I am so tired of being humiliated in front of the family. I thought I will show him and I pulled the tablecloth. All the food ended up on the floor and plates were broken. What I did not account for was some of my family ended up with food on there clothes. Looks like I screwed up again.

"Your not right now but you are about to be." Tears rolled down my face. It is going to be a long punishment and something he will never lot me forget.

"Please don't sir."

* * *

*14 years Old*

"You are to go to Shigura house for a bet of time. I have to go away for me health. If I get word that you are being disobedient you know who will come down to take care of it, if I do not think that Shigura is doing a good job."

"Sir, I will be on my best behavior."

"You better be."

* * *

"You cannot be serious about this." Yuki yelled.

"I was asked and I said yes."

"But we do not have a room for him"

"We will make room Yuki. We have one really small room. It has a bed and a drawers in it. It also has a desk in their too. You know what room I am taking about."

"Yes the one next to your room that is used for storage."

"Well, I cleaned it out for him"

"I do not see why. He is just the stupid..."

"Who is coming to stay." Tohru asked because she only heard part of it and it was confusing to her.

"One of the family members name Kyo. He is the Cat."

"REALLY I so excited!"

"Don't be. He is just the stupid Cat."

"You really do not like him?"

"Not a all. I am going to the base for a bit." Yuki said as he walked off and slammed the door. Shigura just shake his head.

"Tohru, if I could talk to you for a min please." He gestured for her to sit down next to him and the table on the floor.

"Yea, sure."

"So everyone in the family hates the Cat. I am the only person that truly likes him. It has been that way for as long as time. It has always been that only one family member likes the Cat. He does not normally get to interact with people other then family."

"What about at school?"

"Well, from what I understand he has to sit in the back alone and takes test in a different room. As far as group projects, he does them by himself."

"That is so sad."

"All I was going to say is he may be a little jumpy and scared around you, because he is beaten a lot for small things, and the family is always mean to him. If you could may be say something small everyday to him it would mean a lot to me."

"Like what?"

"Just like hey, and good morning."

"That is all."

"It will surprise him."

"When will he be here."

'He will be here any min."

*beep beep*

"Come on in." Shigura yelled.

In walked this young male. Akito was holding the middle of the handcuffs chain. He also had a blindfold on, as will as a ball gag. Akito pushed him to the floor and he hit his head on he wall. He slowly moved his body up, pulled his legs up, and had his head down. Tohru wanted to go over all help but there was a small shake of Shigura head that stopped her.

"So this is everything he needs Shigura.' Akito said handing the bag to him. Tohru saw it was a small bag. The bag was small but when he look inside it there was 3 shirts, 3 pants, 4 underwear, 2 socks, and a extra pair of shoes. There was a smaller bag into this bag too. That was all Kyo had. "Also here is the bag you will want. I am sure of it." Shigura looked inside of it and saw all the punishment stuff in it. "I will put this is my office."

"Well I really need to be going now." He walked over to Kyo. "You have been in my house for 7 years and you know what I expect from you. If you even think about being disrespectful here then you better think again. If I have to cut my trip short because if you, then you will be close to death by the time I am done with you." Kyo nodded his head in understanding.

"Farewell, everyone." Akito said as he left though the front door. When he was all of sight Shigura went over to Kyo.

"Hey Kyo. Its me, Shigura. I am going to take all this off." Kyo pulled away at the first touch but then relaxed and nodded.

Shigura took off the blindfold and Kyo got a good look at Tohru, and Tohru did the same. Kyo locked his eyes to the floor as soon as he locked eyes with her. He really never locked eyes with anyone. That would normally earn him a good belting, but he did not think he would get one for that tonight. When everything was take off, Kyo throw his arms around Shigura neck and cried.

"Shhhh." As he hugged him back and rubbed his back. "I know it has been a long time. I think it his been 2 years." Kyo nodded. "It will be okay. We will be together for about a year."

"Really?" Kyo asked through his shaking voice.

"Yes." He slowed pulled Kyo back to look into his eyes. "I need you to understand something important."

"Yes sir."

"Who lives in this house with me?"

"Yuki and her sir."

"Does Yuki like you Kyo?" Kyo looked down and replied "No sir. He does not."

"Stay out of his way the best you can, because if you don't then he will get you into trouble."

"Yes sir."

"Now this is miss Tohru. You are to call her miss Tohru or ma'am. So go ahead and introduce yourself." Kyo started to get up but Shigura grab his hand. "Remember Kyo, I love you and care about you so much, but I am still in charge if you. If you give me a reason to punish you, then I will. You have to leave in the same mindset that you came here. I have to be hard on you, but I love you, and I am always here to talk, and will listen to your side of the story. Now I am going to let you go introduce yourself, but I am watching and listening to how you talk to her. She deserves..."

"More respect then you will ever see."Yuki said as he walked in. Kyo locked his eyes to the floor. Shigura let go if him. Yuki walked over to him. Kyo tired to stay strong but as he get close you could see just how intimidating Yuki is to Kyo. Yuki whispered in his ear. "If I ever find out that you were even a little bit disrespectful to her, then I will be your worst nightmare. You understand me."

"Yes sir."

"Then go on. We are both watching and listening to you." Kyo slowed walked over to Tohru. He turned and looked back at Shigura and he give a nodded. Tohru stood up.

"H-h-he..."

"Are you trying to get into trouble with me tonight." Yuki said with his voice rising as he was getting mad. Kyo had tears in his eye. He was having problems talking because he was so nervous with everyone watching. Shigura saw this and walked passed Yuki and shake his head. He put his hand on Kyo backed and made him locked eye with him.

"You are okay Kyo. Take a deep breath and relax. You are just saying hello, and then I will take you to your room and you can go to bed." Kyo nodded. Shigura wiped the tears that were falling down his face. (Yuki storm up to his room and slammed the door.) When Yuki left it was a little easier. Yuki has beat him up more times then he can count so Yuki is super intimidating to Kyo. Kyo took a deep breath.

"Hello Miss Tohru. I am Kyo Sohma. I am 14 years old and I like to draw. When I am good Akito gives me some paper to draw on and..." Shigura smacked him hard on the a**. He stopped talking turned his head around, and looked at the ground.

"Kyo, you are talking to much. I know you don't get to talk a lot but you have said more then you needed too."

"No its okay." Tohru tired to say. She wanted to meet him and to learn more about him. She learned that Kyo lived in a very strict environment.

"Tohru, I know that it is normal conversation to you and me but Kyo needs to learn that he was only asked to say hello." Kyo had this look of defeat in his body language.

"Apologize. Now Kyo." Shigura said a bit louder and with a tone that said you are pushing me to punish you.

As tears ran down his face. He was about to apologize when he felt a sting on his a** and a heard a snap. Kyo know what that meant. He get on his knees and put his head down. "I am so sorry Miss Tohru for talking to much." Tears hitting the floor and he talked. Tohru reached down to touch his hair in a way to say its okay but as soon as he felt her hand, he sobbed and jumped back into Shigura. Him jumping scared Tohru a little because it was so fast.

"Tohru its okay. He normally getting has hair pulled hard when he is in a lot of trouble. I am sorry for him being jumpy." He sighed. "Maybe I need to punish him tonight." Kyo cried harder as he heard this. "Not even in the house an hour and he is looking at a belting. Maybe he would act better if I showed him I am disappointed in this display." Shigura kneeled down to lock his eyes with Kyo's. Kyo's were red from crying. "What do you think Akito would say if I told him you were already causing problems for me, Kyo? Would he be happy?In fact, I bet if I called him right now and asked, he would turn around and deal with you himself. How bad do you think your punishment would be Kyo?"

Kyo locked his eyes with the floor and with a shaky voice replied, "He would be very mad at me. I would end up in a lot of pain. I would have a spanking, but with him being so mad, I think I would end up with a lot more." Shigura pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "If I hit number one it will call Akito. You are pushing me, Kyo. Do you think you deserve a pass or I sure call Akito and you can tell him how you have been acting?"

As he moved his hands over his face and cried he said, "Please don't call Akito sir. I beg of you, but I do deserve it so I understand if you call." Kyo slowly looked up at Shigura. Shigura was moving to make the call when Tohru speak up.

Tohru had tears in her eyes. "Please don't. It was my fault for touching him. If I hadn't tried to touch him, he would not have scared me." Shigura sighed.

"Tohru it is not your fault. Get up Kyo. Good night Tohru. I will be taking Kyo to his room. We will see you in the morning." They walked to Kyo's room. Kyo never looked up. Tohru slowly walked up to her room and cried a little bit more and hoped that Kyo was not punished.

Walking into the room Shigura wasn't sure if he was go to punish him tonight.

"This is your room Kyo."

"Thank you sir. I love it. Kyo was smiling from ear to ear. My own-ish space." He ran up to Shigura and hugged him. This man was always hard on him but very fair. Kyo understand why he was being hard on him. If he was not hard on him then at the end of the time he would have a hard time readjusting back at Akito's house.

"Okay boy. It is time for bed. Go and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long-ish day."

"Okay. Goodnight sir."

"Oh and another thing. I not going to punish you tonight but you need to understand that Tohru deservers to be treated and cared for the same as Yuki and I. I do not want her feeling that your punishments are her fault. Goodnight Kyo." Kyo nodded and changed into his night time clothes and went straight to sleep.

It is going to be a year of learning and love.

* * *

The next day

Shigura got up to his alarm going off at 5:30. Damn it is to early for this. I can only image what it has ben like for Kyo all those year of being up at 3am to 5:30am. As he has got older and been in little trouble, Akito has been giving him more sleep. Kyo normally has a chore list before school starts. I know he is up and waiting for me to give him the list. I do not know if I want to make him work before school starts. Shigura got up and dressed and walked into Kyo's room. Inside he found Kyo putting his clothes away. He put a picture up of the whole zodiac family on the desk. He also had a little stuffed animal that was a cat. He also had two books on the desk along with his journal. Shigura did not remember seeing them, but thought little about it. "Good Morning Kyo." Kyo jumped in surprise and fell on his knees to the floor. His head was low.

"Good Morning Sir. Im sorry. I didn't see or hear you come in."

"It is fine. Come sit down on the bed with me." Kyo walked on and sit down with his hands in his lap, and sitting criss-cross applesauce.

"What time did you get up Kyo."

"5:00am. I was not sure what time I needed to get up."

"What do you do at Akito's house?"

"Anything and everything. I do some cooking."

"What about in the morning?"

"I work on homework if Im not done with it. I also cook breakfast for Akito and then clean up everything, but I will do anything that is ask of me sir."

"I don't think I need you do anything like that. I want you to get up and ready for school. There is not reason for your homework to not be done and then make breakfast for everyone. This will give Tohru a break from cooking. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Kyo stated with his head down.

"Look at me." Kyo looked up and locked eyes.

"Do you understand me."

"Yes sir."

"By the way, you will be going to the same school at Yuki and Tohru for now."

The look on Kyo's face was one of pure shake and then it changed to excitement.

"Sir, I will be going to school with Yuki?"

"Yes Kyo. Akito wanted you to go to this school because you have been doing so good. He also said if you start getting into trouble then to send you back to your old school that is super strict."

"I will be going to a normal school." Kyo smiled. "Like I normal teen."

"Listen Kyo, Yuki will be watching and will be in charge at school. He will not punish you for much at school, because he is busy, but I will hear about everything."

"Sir?"

"Yes."

"I am still excited" Kyo was ready to jump off the bed.

"I know this is very different then your old school. Teachers can not hit you or punish you in-between classes but they can call me. Remember that. I do not want you to have to go back to your strict school, but if you start acting up, I will pull you out of that school so fun, it will not be funny. You understand?"

'Yes sir, I do. Thank you."

"Okay then, go ahead a start breakfast. Everyone will be waking up soon."

"Okay sir."


	2. First Day Of School

So today is the first day. It is crazy. My old school was not like a normal school at all. The teachers were part of the Sohma family and a all the children were too. So the teacher has full control over everything from there desk, but not only would I get into troblem at home, I would in up in troblem at school. The teacher could hit me when I was being bad, but most of the time when I was hit, I wasn't doing anything at all. The other kids when just laugh at me. That is part of the reason I had no friends. When I would tell Akito he would not believe me over the teacher, so I stopped defending myself. I have always hated school, but today I am going to a public school with other people. I know Yuki is not happy because he has to look out for me but I am super excited. The walk to school was pretty calm, and peaceful. Yuki and Tohru spent the time talking to each other. I walked about 5 steps behind them, until we got to the school. Yuki said goodbye to Tohru then pulled me to the side, where no one could see us.

"Look here Kyo." Yuki said and I locked eyes with him. "I don't want any problems at school. I have a lot going on without having to babysit you all day. I am in a different class then you, so I can't watch you all the time anyway. Here you can me Yuki, because sir would be weird from my cousin. You cause any problem though and I will be on your a** before you know it. Also if you do have any problems tell me, but really, don't have any problems. Got that" Yuki finished up his talk with me with, "I'll show you your room."

It was weird being in a different school. I sit in a sit that Yuki said was open and waited for class to start. I was asked to stand up and introduce myself. It felt different with all eyes on me. I didn't know what to say other then my name and that I was happy to meet everyone. As I was sitting back down a few girls made that awww sound. I over heard one girl say I was really cute. I started to smile. That was a first for me too. For someone to think I was cute. The first half of the day was over really fast and it was lunch time. So i pulled out my box lunch that Tohru made me and walked out of my classroom. I find the way to the roof and it had a great view of the school grounds and the town. So I opened it up and in it was a two rice balls, some rolled egg, some strawberries, and carrots. "Wow, this is really a great lunch." Kyo sit on the roof the whole time till he had to go back to his room. As he was about to walk in Yuki stepped in his way.

"Where have you been?" Yuki's tone was dark and the look he was given made Kyo nervous.

"I was on the roof for lunch. I was told we didn't have to eat in our classrooms so I went and get some air, and to a place that was peaceful and i stayed out of the way Yuki." Kyo's voice was low so that not one could hear him but has voice was also very soft.

"Did you think that maybe telling me when be a good idea. I was looking for you my whole lunch and I didn't get to eat thanks to you. I will be talking to you more at home." Yuki walked out with a smile on his face, but Kyo know that was a act. He was mad. Kyo sighed, so much for day one. He walked into has class and took a sit. The day ended fast to Kyo and so did the walked home. As that got to the door. Yuki said, "Go to Shigura's office."

"Yes, Sir." Kyo walked in first.

"Oh Kyo how was the first day." Kyo has tears in his eyes. "I have to go to your office and I think you need to be there."

So they both walked into the office but Kyo sat on the floor with a pillow under has knees and Shigura sit in a chair. After about 2 mins Yuki walked in a closed the door.

So what happen Yuki. Yuki told the whole story, but really there wasn't much to tell. Shigura just sighed. "Yuki did you tell Kyo he has to meet you before lunch?'

"...No I did not but you still had not right to wonder around." Yuki defended.

"Yuki he was on the school grounds but I understand. Kyo knows better, but he listens to orders. So Yuki I understand that you think a spanking would be better but I have a different idea. I don't think Kyo meant to cause problems, so the punishment is going to be a standing in the corner for 30 mins. The same amount of time lunch is and for the next week, Kyo you don't eat lunch. Yuki, do you see how that is fair."

Yuki looked mad and then relaxed and said "Yes, I did."

"Kyo?"

"Yes sir?" Kyo jumped a little as the conversation turned to him.

"Do you plan on going to the roof all the time?"

"If I can."

"Yuki from now on if you need Kyo he will be on the roof at lunch."

"Fine." Yuki said. "Can I go to my room. I have a lot of homework now." Shigura nodded. As Yuki closed the door, Shigura told Kyo to stand up and go to the corner.

*30 mins*

"Come here and sit." Kyo did.

"Tell me, how was your first day." Kyo lit up and talked about everything from the classes to the girls saying he was cutie. Shigura smile but stopped him at the girls. "Remember, you can't date anyone. Akito's rules."

Kyo looked down and said "I know but it was still cool to think someone thought I was cute sir." Kyo smile.

They talked a little longer but then Kyo went to has room to do homework. Tohru finshed her homework and started dinner, Yuki and Shigura came out and sat down. She looked around.

"Where is Kyo?" She asked.

"He will eat after us, Tohru. That is a respect thing. He eats alone and what is left. Then he will clean up everything." Shigura saw the sad look on her face when Shigura said that.

"I'm sorry Tohru, that is how it is right now." Yuki said. Dinner was great and as soon as Yuki was finished. He knocked on Kyo door and told him he could eat. Kyo came out and ate the dinner and washed dishes. He went to the bathroom and on his way back to his room, they run into each other.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Tohru." Kyo said with his head down.

"It is okay. I wasn't looking either." Tohru smiled a laughed a little. Kyo smiled back and said "Thank you for lunch and dinner it was great ma'am." She nodded and smiled. Then, he walked back to his room.

*1 Week Later*

The whole week for the most part normal. No problems at school and nothing exciting. Kyo loved weeks like this and he was smiling more around Shigura. He was enjoying his time away from Akito. There was a part of Kyo that was happy to be away and a part of him felt like Akito has a plan for him.

* * *

"Akito?"

"Oh yes sir. It is good to meet you in person. We have a lot to talk about. Kyo is very handsome and is very good but still gets into trouble now and again." Akito pulled out a picture of the boy.

After seeing the picture the man looked up. "Akito, I am very interesting in him. Are you sure that your ready to let this boy go?"

"I am and good. So that's get this party started soon"

* * *

Tell me what you think. I have an idea of where this is going, but it may change in the future.


	3. Akito Comes By

When everything is going good it is great but when is it not it is terrible. I had one really good week and it was great. That was at school and at home. But school changed a few days ago and I am done with it. There are three guys that keep trying to take my food and Yuki does not what me to make problems for him so I will handle it myself. So when the bell rings its game on. What I mean by that is one, I will not give them my food and two I will ask them to stop.

"Okay class I was see you after lunch." The teacher said. I get my lunch and take two steps out the door.

"Hi s***head I want my lunch." The big guy said and his two friend laughed.

"Oh look, he looks like he is going to pee."

"Leave me alone, and you are not getting my lunch." I tried to walk by but I was stopped and they take my lunch out of my hands.

"Give it back."

"Who is going to stop me." I look around and see no one. Everyone is in the classroom or not in the hall. He takes my lunch and turns it upside down and all the food is on the floor. I fall to my knees in shook. I try to clean it up as they laugh at me.

"What happen?" One of the teacher is walking down the hallway.

"Oh teacher thank gosh you are here. Kyo tried to attack us and throw his lunch at us. All we want to do is talk." The big guy and his friends said and I had tears in my eyes.

"That is not what happen ma'am. I promised." Kyo tried to explain.

"Look Kyo I know your a good student but three people are saying you did this. I am going to have to believe them."

"Ma'am..." Tears ran down my face. "I-I didn't do it."

"Come with me." I walked behind her and we only walk a few doors down and I know where we are. This is Yuki and Torhu's classroom.

'No..." I said softly to myself. The door opens and all eyes are on the teacher and me. Then Yuki's eyes hit me. He stands up and walked outside the classroom. The teacher explains what she saw. Yuki still had a smile but the look in his eyes made me shake.

"I know that this isn't your problem but I am going to be sending him home early." The teacher said very calmly.

Yuki asked if he could go home with me and if he would be in trouble and it was okay with her. We were get our things and left the school. The walk home was very quite. I did not like it at all.

"Sir, I.." I tried but Yuki backhanded me in the face.

"Don't you say a word."

"Yes sir."

When we get home no one was there. "You go to the Shigura office. I will be in there in a few mins."

"Sir, You are not letting me tell you what happen."

"You are not going to lie your way out of this. I do not give a d*** what you have to say. A teacher and three students said it happen." Yuki yelled. I walked with my head down and into the office. I sit on the floor. Yuki walks in and goes to the bag on the floor. He pulls out a belt and a blindfold. I slide back as he comes closer.

"I told you what would happen at school. Also I am going to call Akito and tell him everything." Yuki had a dark look and I was scared if him. He holds me down and puts on the blindfold. Then pulls my pants and underwear down and my shirt off. I hear him playing with the belt. Then it hits me. He hit me with the metal on my back. Again and again. I was crying. He gave 20 on my back and then moved to my a**. I took 30 hits to my a**. I just cried and cried. I tried to move away a few times but he keep moving too. Finally it stopped as I cried.

"You better hope I don't come back later." He left me there and I stayed and cried into the blindfold. It was an hour and half till Shigura came home. He was surprised to see Yuki.

"What happened." Yuki explain what happen and then walked into his office. Kyo's pant were down to his feet and his shirt was off but he was quite.

Shigura just sighed. He walked over to Kyo and touched him. Kyo jumps and starts to softly cry.

This is never ending. I think to myself. I relax I little when I here. "Its okay, I am not here to belt you or spank you but I want to talk. So take off the blindfold and get your clothes right." I know this is going to sting. As I am getting ready I see that Shigura is on the floor.

"Sit with me. Tell me what happen."

I explain everything about what really happen and I felt like he believed me and was really listening to me. Not like Yuki.

"Did you tell Yuki?"

"I tried but he said he did not care because three people said I did it."

"I see."

"I believe you but I want you to do something for me tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"Do the same thing you did today with the guys. You said this is a everyday thing."

"Okay but I don't want to be in trouble." Kyo looks down the the floor.

"You will not be in trouble if this is the truth."

"Okay sir."

"Good now go to your room and I think that tonight you need to eat in the room and stay away from Yuki. Only come out when you have to use the bathroom."

"Okay sir." I said then turned around as I get to the door, "Thank you." I walked to my room and stayed in there the whole night.

* * *

"Yuki."

"Yes."

"Do not call Akito."

"Why?"

"I believe Kyo. Wait to say something. Tomorrow leave class two mins before lunch and wait behind a wall that way you can see Kyo and no one can see you. If Kyo is telling to truth it will play out the way he said but if not he will be in big trouble with me. I want to know 100% that he was in the wrong. Please Yuki."

"Fine."

* * *

It is lunch time again. I sigh. I hate going to lunch because of the three big guys that wait for me. I get up and go to the door and only get 5 steps in before I am trapped but the big moose. They laugh.

"Oh someone better call his mother before he cries."

I get up and pick up my lunch and say the same thing about them leaving me alone. They laugh at me and say "that did not work yesterday and even after the teacher came she believe us over you. Why is today different."

"Please, I do not what trouble."

"Whatever, Give me your lunch you piece of s***."

"No". Is all I say and as I walk away, he pulls my shirt and I fall backward and straight onto my back. It hurt from yesterday and I had a tear in my eye. I dropped my lunch when I fall and he picked it up and turned if upside down again. My lunch is again on the floor. The same teacher walks up but missed everything. They feed her the same lies as yesterday. She sighs and I start to stand up as I see Yuki come around the corner. I have tears running down my face.

"Teacher." Yuki called for.

"Yuki what are you doing here. You always eat in your room."

"Yes but you see, I was thinking that Kyo was telling the true, and we was."

The big moose was in shook. Then said "You don't have any evidence that he was telling the true." Yuki pulled out his phone and showed the teacher. The teacher looks mad.

"You all three lied to me. You are going home today."

"But teacher..."

"No you are leaving." Then she turned to me and said, "I am sorry Kyo for everything today and yesterday."

"It is okay ma'am." They leave and I turn to Yuki with my head down and my voice low.

"I am sorry Yuki about today. Do I need to go to Shigura's office again today when we get home."

"No Kyo. I'm sorry for not believe you yesterday." I will see you at the end of the day and here is some money. You down stairs and get some food.

"Thank you Yuki." I said as he walks away. The day was fast after that.

When we get home Yuki showed Shigura the video. He smiled at me and said "I know you would never do that. I love you Kyo." Then looked at both of us and smiled. "I love you too Yuki. You both need to get your home work done."

* * *

6:54PM

Everyone is eating dinner together tonight for Kyo's good behavior and for being punished for not doing anything. Everyone is smiling and Torhu and Kyo are getting to know each other. Kyo is less shy because there is no pressure tonight. He was told he can talk the way he wants and be himself. I am so happy I thought to myself. Akito would never let me have a night like this.

Ring Ring. The doorbell is going off.

Everyone looks around confused. No one knows who is coming but people come and go all the time.

"Come in." Shigura yells to the person. Everyone shares to the door as they can here footsteps.

In walks Akita. He looks mad.

"I get a call from the school yesterday and I am pissed off." He is staring right at me.

"Oh. Look at this. This is cute. Eating with everyone... Kyo, you know how I feel about this." I look down and push my plate away from me. I see his eyes and he is telling me to submit now. I crawl on the floor to his feet.

"I'm sorry sir." My voice is soft. "It was a reward for good behavior." My head is down. I feel his eyes on me.

"Good you say. Ya, I heard what happened and that is not good."

"But sir..."

"Cool, talking when I am talking I can add that to the growing list. You are a worthless piece of s***. I waste of space. You know that right? Right? I want I answer?" He yelled at me.

"Yes sir, I know I am worthless. I am a waste of space." I have tears in my eyes. I feel Torhu's eyes on me too. I can hear her crying.

"Thats see. The school thing, eating with people like a equal, oh and boy I saw your eyes so you know what that means. Then talking back to me of all people. We are going to have a very long night together. Maybe we can start with the burning eye drops. I know how much you love that." I whimper. He smiles. My head is hanging low to the floor. There is nothing I can say that he will believe.

"Akito sir. He didn..." Yuki was cut off.

"Save it Yuki. Kyo is good at talking his way out of things. I don't how he did it this time but he did." It cut through Yuki hearing the words back to him.

"But..."

"Yuki. Do you need a lesson tonight too." Yuki's voice was low. "No sir."

"Then save it for someone that cares."

"Akito."

"Shigura if you say one more word I will double kyo's punishment. You know I will." Shigura looked down. Torhu looked like she was going to say something but Shigura put his hand up. Nothing was going to help.

"Stand up Kyo. I did as I was told, and my head down. We will be going to your room." We leave. Everything was quite. 20 minutes ago I was having the time of my life now I hope that I make it to tomorrow.

* * *

*3 Hours Later*

"I hope there is no next time Kyo. I hold true to my word." He walked out.

"Shigura."

"Yes Akito."

"Is Yuki here."

"Yes I am. I was in the other room. Sorry sir."

"No problem. We need to sit down. They all do."

"I am sorry to you all for earlier I was mad with Kyo and took it out on you and for that I am sorry. I am fine now that I took out my anger on Kyo. He will be in a lot of pain for a while. Remember no pain medicine. Also Yuki I am sorry that you have had to put up with him at school, so Shigura feel free on Monday to call his old school and put him back in there. I think I gave him to much freedom going to a new school. It will be good for him to go back. It is very strict and they can spank him, punish him there."

"I will think about it Akito. He is doing really well at the school. Also he did not do the thing at the school."

"Oh I know he did not. He told me."

"But you still..."

"Yes. When Yuki called and I stopped my trip to come down here I was holding to my word and he needed a lesson anyway." Shigura shot a look that could kill at Yuki. Yuki was trying to hide behind nothing.

"Don't be that way to Yuki. He did the right thing. Anyway, I really need to go. Please call if you need anything. Bye." They both were quite.

"I asked you not too."

"I called before you were home." Yuki had tears in his eyes.

"I hope your happy with yourself. Kyo is going to be super scared now. He was punish two time for something he did not do." Shigura get up tp leave the room but before he closed the door the living room, "Also, I will not be making him change school's. You better deal with it." He slammed it. Yuki sat there and cried before he went to his room and cried himself to sleep. Torhu did that hours ago.


End file.
